Regret Message
by TheYokaiOtaku
Summary: A song based fanfic. Pairing: CoAi. Hope you enjoy
1. Message of regret

**Hey guys :3 Anyways this is my first time writing a Detective conan/Case closed fanfic ^^ I don't mind hates and flames. Ok anyways this story is based on a song called 'Regret message' sung by Kagamine Rin. Just felt like writing this since that song is so awesome ^w^. If you want to listen or if your curious to what I'm talking about then here's the Youtube link: watch?v=R4shMkF0ymk If the link doesn't work try typing Regret message by Rin Kagamine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective conan  
I do not own the plot I'm just writing the fanfic version of the song with DC characters -w-/  
I do not own the pic.**

**Pairing: ConanXAi**

**Conan's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_I stared at the cinnamon color haired girl as she is writing a message on a piece of paper and gently push it inside a small bottle._

_Is she serious about this?_

_"Haibara please don't tell me your serious" I voiced my thoughts aloud._

_She looked at me with bored eyes._

_"When I was small my sister and I came here and often did this…well of course we were under tight surveillance but it was still fun" she said and looked at the small bottle holding her wishes flow away to the horizon with a nostalgic look in her eyes._

_I noticed the change of the atmosphere and desperately tried to change it._

_"A-Alright f-f-fine! All I have to do is write a message in a piece of paper and shove it inside a bottle and throw it to the sea right? No biggie" I stuttered and looked away._

_She just rolled her eyes at me and said "Kudo-kun at least be more gentle at least when your telling it"_

_I just clicked my tongue and grabbed a piece of paper and and quickly wrote a message and shoved it inside a bottle and closed the lid._

_Haibara who had been observing me the whole time just rolled her eyes again mumbled to herself._

_I threw the bottle which was in my hand to the sea and looked at it flowing away._

_Suddenly it became silent._

_But Haibara decides to break the silence._

_"What did you wish for?" _

_"For your breasts to become bigger" I immedietly replied._

_I could see her face color turn to 30 shades of red._

_"Kud-"she tried to say something but I cut her in middle of the sentence._

_"Just kidding!" I said and turned to her and grinned._

_I could see her shocked face turn away to look at the sea._

_"So what did you write?" I asked her inhaling the salty smell of the sea._

_"For me to be with my sister" she replied, her empty eyes staring at the sea._

_"Haiba-" it was her chance to cut me now._

_"I know it sounds stupid but still..."she teared her gaze off the sea and looked at me with sad eyes and a melancholic smile._

_It really hurts me to see her like this. Seeing her like this feels as if my heart is twisting in agony._

_"Well there is a chance that it may or may not come true but..." she relealized she was the fault for the melancholic atmosphere and tried to change it._

_"Yup!" I said recovering and grinned at her._

* * *

_*_PRESENT*

It has been exactly 1 year from that faithful day.

(A/N: Not the flashback.)

Exactly 1 painful year.

Exactly one painful year since Haibara died...

Its all my fault! Its all my fault!

Why did I have to let my guard down during the fight between FBI and the Black organization? If I never let my guard down then Haibara couldn't have jumped in front of me to protect me from the bullet shot by Gin!

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Sayonara Kudo Shinichi" I heard a voice behind me._

_An ice cold voice._

_A voice that gave me shivers._

_A voice I would recognize anywhere._

_Gin._

_I turned to see him._

_Halfway turning he pressed the gun trigger._

_Everything happened in slow motion._

_I could see the bullet which was aimed at me coming slowly._

_Reflexively I shut my eyes tightly._

_One second passed._

_Two seconds passed._

_Three seconds passed._

_Four seconds passed._

_But I felt nothing._

_Uncertainly I slowly opening my eyes._

_And got shocked by the scene._

_In front of my eyes I could see Haibara's back stained with red desperately trying to keep on standing._

_But failed._

_She couldn't take it anymore and lost her balance._

_"HAIBARA!" I yelled and ran to her side and caught her just in time._

_I gently kept her on the floor and kneeled by her side._

_I obsevered the state of her body._

_Her clothes were tattered and stained with red liquid. The red stain gets bigger and bigger be each second. _

_"Whats with that look,tantei-san?" she weakly asked me with a smirk plastered on her face._

_Her eyes widened as she coughed blood._

_I felt a warm substance escaping the corner of my eyes and running down my cheeks._

_I couldn't stop._

_"Whats wrong, kudo-kun? Don't cry for me" she weakly said between broken gasps._

_She slowly raised her right hand to wipe my eyes._

_"Your crying face doesn't suit you,kudo-kun so please stop crying" she begged me while wiping my tears of guilt._

_I raised my hand and kept it on top of her right hand and gently held it._

_"Why?" I weakly asked her._

_"Hn?"_

_"Why did you save me?" I repeated to her._

_"Because..." she weakly mumbled._

_She gave me one last smile with her summoned energy._

_"We're partners aren't we?''she told me and closed her eyes with a gentle smile plastered in her face. Her fragile hand fell out of my grasp and fell onto the ground with a soft 'thud'._

_"Haibara?" I asked her shaking her gently._

_"Oi Haibara! Please don't joke at a time like this"I could hear my voice chocking in my own tears of sadness. _

_I refuse to accept this!_

_But the truth hurts...doesn't it?_

_''Hmm...very touching" said a voice behind me. _

_I could feel anger igniting in my heart and burning it to ashes__. My stomach washing up with pain and agony. My brain overtaken with anger i dashed to him with a great amount of speed._

_He looked surprised by my actions and tried to pull the trigger._

_Too late for him._

_I grabbed his arm and punched him in the face._

_I heard him grunt in pain and saw blood coming out of his nose._

_"You bastard! Look what you did to Haibara!" I screamed as tears kept overflowing._

_"I could see him give me a psychopathic smirk._

_"That traitor deserves to die!" he replied with a smirk._

_''Damn you!" I raised my leg to kick him in the stomach._

_And tried to kick him but he easily caught my leg._

_He aimed the gun and shot me in the shoulder._

_I let out an ear piercing scream. _

_The pain increasing time by time. I grunted and clutched my shoulder tightly. I could feel sweat droplets forming on my forehead._

_"Damn it!" I screamed._

_I pulled my leg out of his grasp and kick him in the face._

_More blood flowed out of his nose but he didn't seem to mind it he just kept smirking._

_His image suddenly got blurry. Ugh! I'm loosing blood._

_I regained my vision to see him pointing a gun at me._

_Again I tightly closed my eyes and heard a loud gunshot._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_But I didn't feel anything._

_I halfly opened my eyes to see Gin clutching his knee and grunting in pain._

_I fully opened my eyes and looked around to see a person holding a gun in Gin's direction._

_Gin made a catch for his gun but stern and familiar voice threatened him:_

_"Don't move or else I'll shoot your head!"_

_Jodie-sensei!_

_After some time I could see other FBI agents coming in._

_I smiled to myself._

_But my smile didn't last long._

_"Jodie-sensei! Haibara...Haibara is..." I told them forgetting my shoulder._

_She looked around and her eyes landed on Haibara. She gasped in horror and ran to Haibara's side immidietly._

_I tightly clutched my shoulder and staggered towards them ignoring the commotion behind me._

_I finally reached them to see Jodie-sensei checking Haibara's pulse._

_"Jodie-sensei...Is-is she alive?" I asked even though I knew bitter truth._

_She looked at me straight in the eye._

_"Sorry...but she already passed away"_

* * *

*PRESENT*

I deeply inhale the salty smell which came from the sea.

And exhaled.

I look at the bottle with a piece of paper inside it and sadly smiled.

It's my message to the sea that last time me and Haibara visited.

I closed my eyes with my mind going back in time to remember why we came here.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Hey Kudo-kun'' Haibara called me._

_"Hn?''I asked not taking my eyes off my favorite Sherlock Holmes book which I'm rereading for the god-knows-how many time._

_"Wanna go to the beach?" She asked._

_"Ha?" I asked tearing my gaze off the book._

_I could see her holding pen,a piece of paper and a small bottle._

_I sighed as I got off the couch. I kept the book on a table. I quickly ran to the entrance and put my shoes and opened the door to see Haibara already outside kicking a rock._

_I went outside and closed the door with my foot._

_We both started walking._

_Silence._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I decided to break the long silence with whatever was in my mind._

_"Why are we going to the beach?" I asked curiosity filled in my voice._

_She didn't say a word instead she closed her eyes._

_I just shrugged my shoulders._

_Silence._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She finally opened her eyes and looked at my side._

_"kudo-kun...when me and my sister were still kids we used to go to the beach.'' she told me._

_''But I thought the organizat-'' I was cut in the middle of the sentence._

_"Obviously Kudo-kun! We were observed by the organization.'' She told as she rolled her eyes._

_I just grunted and continued listening to her._

_''Its said that if you write your wish on a piece of paper and put it in a bottle and and it out to the sea it will come true. So every time we went out to the sea we would write a message saying 'freedom' and send it out to the sea.'' She told me with a sad look in her eyes._

_I, who had been listening to her the whole time replied to her by saying:_

_''Hmm...so this time I have to come with you?''_

_She looked annoyed for a while._

_"No shit, sherlock''_

_It was my turn to be annoyed._

_''Haibara...you little...''_

* * *

*PRESENT*

I bitterly smiled to myself thinking about the past when she was alive.

I tightly clench the bottle.

Why did she have to leave?

Why does the world have to be so cruel?

Why does the world have to take her away from me?

Reality hurts...

I could feel warm liquid staining my cheeks but I couldn't care less.

I could feel the tears are not stopping.

Tears just keep on flowing out of my eyes.

Now's not the time!

I started to wipe the tears out of my eyes.

I walked up to the sea and bent in one knee.

I gently tossed the fragile bottle to the sea and bitterly smiled.

I stood up and stared at the bottle which is flowing away from me second by second.

''Goodbye...'' my voice came out brokenly.

I closed my eyes to remember her smile.

''Goodbye...''

I remembered her gentle but sarcastic voice.

''Goodbye''

An image of her wearing a white lab coat came to my mind.

I finally opened my eyes.

''Goodbye Haibara!''

I could feel a familiar presence next to me.

Haibara!

I looked to my right to see nothing.

I sighed.

Its not like she is gonna magically come to life or anything right?

I looked at the horizon to see the bottle so far away from me now.

I smiled as I remember what I wrote on the paper came to my mind.

''It would be nice if me and Haibara were reborn as partners...maybe more than partners!'' I repeated what I wrote on the piece of paper.

_''Yeah it will''_

My eyes widened as I heard the wind speak to me.

Haibara?

I could feel a warm smile coming up to my face.

''Goodbye Haibara! It was nice to know you!'' I heard myself scream out to the ocean.

_''Same''_

I smile and close my eyes.

Let's go!

_~END~_

**Finally done -'' I must be crazy to write this during my time for studying. But I feel as if I switched the characters or their personalities are different...Anyways I'll try to write another chapter IF asked. Haha so R&R :3**


	2. Re-birthday

**Hey guys ^^ Im writing a second chapter because Hai-edogawa asked me too -w- And well my exams are over *cough* finally. so I'll try my best in writing more stories for more Anime including Detective conan :3 And many thanks to Hai-edogawa , guest , roxifoxi , momo , thole for leaving positive reviews. It really motivated me. Well enough of my rambling (-_-)".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective conan.**

***8 years later***

**Conan's POV**

Broken gasps escaped my mouth as I tightly clutched my arm trying to stop the blood from flowing out. I could feel a hole going deep in my arm. Sweat was forming in forehead. I can feel myself losing balance.

"You can finally join Sherry huh? Kudo Shinichi!" a cold voice spoke to me.

"G-Gin..." I mumbled under my breath.

I swayed side to side. I could feel pain eating up my body.

So this is how Haibara felt huh?

My vision was blurry but I could see that Gin pointed the gun at me. I closed my eyes and prepared.

**SLAM**

I couldn't feel any other pain other than the hole in my arm so I uncertainly opened my eyes to see Gin still holding his gun at my direction.

"Conan-kun!" I heard a familiar voice shout my current name.

I saw the owner of the voice running to my direction.

My eyes widened in horror.

"Ran..." I whispered to myself.

"Hmm...so you girlfriend has finally entered the scene?" Gin coldly asked and smirked.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Kudo Shinichi!" He exclaimed and pointed the gun toward Ran's direction.

She abruptly stopped and stared in horror.

"Shinichi?" She whispered.

Suddenly an image of Haibara getting shot entered my mind.

I could feel anger burning in my body as I recalled that moment.

_Because we're partners aren't we?_

I couldn't stop.

A second passed by.

It all happened in a second?

I ran really fast and punched Gin really hard on the face.

He just grunted and fell down and crumpled.

I still could feel traces of anger in my body but I controlled myself.

I turn my back on Gin and face to see a shocked Ran.

Its time I came clean I guess...

"Ra-'' I was interrupted by her.

"Explain later! Conan-kun do you even notice that your bleeding?'' Ran asked me, concern thick in her voice.

I just looked at my hand to see it painted in red liquid.

But its so painless compared to what happened to Haibara.

Earlier I got shot by Gin and it pierced right through my hand.

Why was I here again? In battle field like 9 years ago when Haibara died?

The reason was simple.

Gin escaped prison and kidnapped me and tortured me.

"Conan-kun?" Ran asked me crashing my train of thoughts.

"Yes Ran-neechan?"I asked her ignoring my arm.

"Why did he...call you...Shinichi?" She asked me, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Well...you see...Ran...That's because I-" I was cut off by a noise behind me.

I turned around and my eyes widened in horror.

It was Gin.

He grabbed the gun which was in his side and pointed to my direction.

"Have fun joining Sherry! You detective brat!" He bitterly exclaimed.

He pulled the trigger.

I felt a sudden pain in my chest.

I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

"Conan-kun!"Ran exclaimed and bent down at my side.

I could hear someone else shout my name.

"Kudo! Uh...I mean little kid!"

I immidietely recognized that voice.

"Hattori..." a broken whisper escaped my mouth.

I could see him panicking and running around.

Then I saw Toyama-san (Kazuha) punching him in the head and shouting at him with tears in the corner of her eyes.

So typical of them.

"Conan-kun..." Ran whispered while crying.

A lot.

"You still haven't noticed?" I asked her while desperately breathing in.

"Huh?'' she looked confused.

I could see Hattori and Toyama-san running toward me after finishing their bickering.

"I'm Shinichi...Ran" I whispered but she seems to have heard it.

Her eyes widened along with Toyama-san's. Hattori, who already knew the truth, lowered his cap.

"What do you mean?" She questioned me.

"I...was poisoned by an organization...that poison changed me into a child..."I weakly told her.

"But..." she seems to be in a loss of words.

But Toyama-san spoke up for her.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME SHE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU?! SHE HAS BEEN SUFFERING THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU WERE IN HER SIDE THE WHOLE TIME?! DO YOU LOVE EVEN LOVE HER?!" Toyama-san screamed at me.

"Of course I love her..." I told them.

Ran's eyes looked hopeful and her face was plastered with a smile.

"...that is...as a sister..."I told them.

Her face's hopefulness immidietly vanished.

"You jerk!" Toyama-san screamed.

"Kazuha! That's enough! This is between them! Besides..." Hattori, who had been quiet the whole time spoke up.

Toyama-san finally calmed down and became silent.

"Shinichi..."Ran whispered.

"Sorry Ran..." I could feel my energy is flowing away from me quickly.

My eye lids became heavy.

"Thanks guys! For everything!" I told them.

I could slightly see them crying.

I closed my eyes as darkness overcame and covered me completely seperating me from this world.

_It would be nice if we were partners again...or maybe more!_

The wish I made years ago finally came to my mind for the last time.

* * *

**HATTORI HEIJI'S POV**

I couldn't stop my tears after seeing my best friend die.

With a smile plastered his face.

I could still remember before little neechan's death (He means Haibara :3) Kudo came to me and ask me advice.

I could see through my tears that Ran-san is still crying while hugging his body.

I looked up and slightly smiled.

At least he can be with his love now at least huh?

* * *

***YEARS LATER***

***NORMAL POV***

_WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

This sound can be heard inside a half run down building where 3 scientists run various experiments.

But there are many rumors about the scientists' try to create the heroes who defeated a wild organization called the Black organization.

Those heroes are...

The former great Eastern detective Kudo Shinichi or was known as a boy named Edogawa Conan.

And a prodigy who was called Shiho Miyano or was known as Haibara Ai.

"Finally done!" A man with brown hair exclaimed.

"Mitsuhiko-kun don't yell! You might scare them." A lady with dark brown hair warned Mitsuhiko.

"Sorry Ayumi-chan!" Mitsuhiko nervously laughed.

"Yeah Mitsuhiko! You better not scare them off" A fat man told while stuffing his mouth with a cup of instant noodles.

"Don't worry Genta-kun! But I should tell that to you! You might scare them off with your fatness!" Mitsuhiko told Genta.

"Why did you say!?" Genta threatingly asked him.

"Jeez! Stop fighting! Finally we installed our friend's memories into their robots and this is how you behave?" Ayumi sighed.

Mitsuhiko and Genta smiled.

The experiment was to install Conan's and Ai's memories to robots that looked exactly like them. They won't be perfect but they will be close to their former selves. They finally managed the impossible by doing this.

Over the years Mitsuhiko , Genta , Ayumi studied really hard about technology after learning their friend's true identities and their tragic death. They also wanted to get Conan and Ai together because they all knew how those two loved each other very much to even sacrifice themselves to protect each other.

"Alright guys whose happy 'bout this?" Mitsuhiko asked them while keeping his hand on a big blue button (cuz red is too mainstream XD).

"Just press it" Genta happily exclaimed.

Mitsuhiko pressed the button.

The wires which was connected to the sleeping robots, shone brightly causing them to close their eyes.

Different sounds came from the huge machine beside the robots.

Finally after some time flew by the machine quieted down.

The light which shone brightly became bearable to the human eyes so Genta , Mitsuhiko , Ayumi opened their eyes.

The robots were still sleeping.

"Why?" Ayumi asked through gritted teeth.

"Why?!" Asked Ayumi more loudly.

"Calm down Ayumi-chan!" Genta tried to calm her down.

Mitsuhiko just sighed.

"Guys...maybe we should just give up about this...I mean...this is just impossible...It would truly be a miracle if this actually worked...We...were just building up hopes..." Mitsuhiko sadly told them.

"Yeah..." Genta, for the first time agreed with Mitsuhiko.

Ayumi just sighed.

All three of them just sighed and turned away and started walking toward the door which takes them out of the room.

_DDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

A sudden sound came behind them.

They turned around to the machine making a huge sound causing them to close their ears.

The machine again piped down.

And Mitsuhiko , Genta , Ayumi removed their hands from their ears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a moment of silence Conan's robot's hand moved.

He sat up and stared at him hand emotionlessly.

His gaze then landed on the 3 adults who were staring at the robot with their mouths opened.

"Guys..." the robot silently whispered.

The 3 adults stepped in front of the robot in a second.

"Flies will go to your mouth if you keep you mouth open" Conan finally finished his sentence.

The 3 adults sweat dropped and fell down.

"At least he is normal..." Ayumi told.

Mitsuhiko and Genta just laughed.

.

.

.

After a few seconds passed by the other robot opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ai-chan!" Ayumi exclaimed and hugged the emotionless robot.

After hearing her name Conan hurriedly looked at the other robot.

After staring at her for some time tears escaped Conan's eyes even though he is a robot.

Ai, after feeling someone staring at her looked to her right to see a robot of Conan but around 18 years old, crying tears of joy.

After seeing him even though he is a robot she warmly smiled at the male robot.

"Stop crying...tantei-san" She warmly told him.

**_*REAL FIN _:D***

**Finally done \(-w-)/ it took me days to finish this chapter (maybe cuz of my laziness? XD) Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this and Im thinking of writing a one-shot for Discotheque Love sung by Kagamine Len. But thats JUST A THOUGHT. I got to start writing my Naruto fanfic also (TwT)||| But anyways Ill try to summarize the last part of the story since I think some people didn't understand it. Mitsuhiko , Genta and Ayumi became scientists (Are they called scientists? I mean the people who specialize in technology? I dunno I just wrote ****scientists...Haha). So when they were small after learning that Ai and Conan died they wanted to revive them but how? By building robot and installing the real body's memories. So after years this happened. Well R&R guys ^w^**  



End file.
